Memento of the Last Night on Earth
by SaphSoul
Summary: SPOILERS! Full Title: Tribute to the Hunters: Memento of the Last Night on Earth. Do not watch if you have not seen the episode 'Abandon All Hope' in Season 5.


Hi guys! It is Thursday November 19 and I am literally just writing this as soon as the latest episode finishes. SPOILER WARNING! I kid you not, the next few lines shall be a MAJOR spoiler for the latest episode and I REALLY do not want to ruin anyone's enjoyment. To be safe I'd suggest you not read past this paragraph because the next one will say what I am going to. Also, this has some really bad language so read at your own risk and don't let your parents catch you.

The Harvelles die. It isn't to spoil the thing that I am writing this, it's because of something else. You know how Dean always seemed to like her? But then again, he jumps on anything with breasts and looks appealing, and I'm not just talking about women, it goes that way for food too, haha! Either way, I originally intended for this to be a DeanXJo thing about how Dean's never the same and will only treasure her because deep down he only loves her so he stops womanizing, but that's a dream on a dream. I realize that the death of the mother-daughter pair affected everyone. Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Castiel were all there for the group picture. Either way this is sort of their thoughts and inner feelings if you will. I guess you could say that this is my tribute to two really good hunters. It may sound dumb, but it looks like those two show that women aren't useless things just there to look pretty. They died an awesome death, swearing and full-blown fireworks. Either way, please enjoy, I seriously cried when I watched this and am still crying now.

-Saph

* * *

"Someone's got to let them in."

"No...No, mom, no!"

Ellen Harvelle smiles a little. Her daughter had spent a good half of her life always telling her not to treat her like a child. She always mothered her and had finally promised to treat her like an adult after she said it would literally be her last chance. But she is now going back on her word. No matter how old Jo is, or how foul of a mouth she gets she will always be Ellen's little girl. There is no way in hell that Ellen will leave her, not now.

As she looks at her daughter now Ellen feels both pride and sadness.

Jo was never the kind of girl who loved pink things and curling irons. No, she was always known as 'the freak with a knife collection'. Either way Ellen couldn't feel more proud.

Jo went throughout life with her bad-girl attitude but she knew where her morals lay. She fought the demons with at least as much or twice as much as what the male hunters did. She was pretty enough to be a porcelain doll and many of the hunters had always tried to treat her like one. Let's just say they never made that mistake twice. Jo wasn't a porcelain doll, she hated dolls. Jo was a beautiful girl, a beautiful woman and even when she was drenched in blood that wouldn't change.

Ellen was so very proud of her only daughter. She longed to say she had raised her well but Jo really did it all by herself. It was Jo that chose to follow in her father's footsteps. It was Jo that quit college and took up hunting full time. It was Jo that came up with the idea of blowing up herself and everything around her to get a shot at the hellhounds. She said it all without a tear in her eye or a crack in her voice. She was a strong, brave girl to the end.

Ellen smiles as she and her girl are left alone. She sits down beside her girl after she unlocks the door and breaks the salt line. She sits by her girl and holds her to her side, mothering her again. Even though it breaks her heart she has to say it.

"Baby, I love you. You're my daughter, it's okay this way."

Jo normally snaps whenever Ellen says anything to this effect. Now shouldn't be any different, the girl suggested blowing herself to smithereens without batting an eye! But no sound comes from Jo. Ellen understands that this is an emotional time and she would understand if Jo finally accepted her as a mother. But none of that came.

Ellen looks down at her baby girl and sees her closed eyes. She's not breathing anymore.

Ellen was well prepared for this. She knew this was going to happen, heck they were both going to die anyway! But yet again her daughter had rebelled against her. Her daughter had betrayed her at the very end. She wanted to stay by her daughters' side as they both died together in the heat of the explosion. Jo had betrayed her and gone to heaven before her.

"T-That's okay...I-it's okay now..." Ellen mutters as the hellhounds advance on them.

She's talking to herself. She won't be an idiot and say 'it's okay to sleep' or anything. She's not a delusional idiot. They're both going to die; at least now Jo was out of her misery. Ellen holds her daughter's cold, dead hand, the one with the trigger.

"We'll be together on the other side." Ellen whispers as she pries her daughter's long, slender fingers off of the trigger.

* * *

BOOM!

On top of the roof of the building next door Dean and Sam Winchester are scrambling to get away from the building that is now a live bomb. They hear the explosion and know it's too late. Their friends are gone. They silently pray their friends find heaven.

Deep inside Dean is thinking his own thoughts. He didn't just see Jo as another girl he could play with. He really liked Jo. She was strong, brave, knew how to handle a gun, and was hott to boot. He always got shot down every time he tried to get her in his pants. Even on their last night on earth she had rejected him. He was glad she did, that was what made him love her so much. If she faltered on her last night on earth then she wouldn't be Jo and he wouldn't love her like did now.

She freaking offered to blow herself up, now that was a warrior! She was defiantly strong, she tells them all to turn her and the area around her into a bomb just to score a hit, no matter how subtle, on the demons. Man was she strong! A warrior to the end basically. Without crying, without screaming she calmly told them that they had everything they could want in that small shop. She calmly told them to blow her up.

Her mother was the same. They were never going to see each other again and the only words she can say are 'Don't miss. Shoot that bastard son-of-a-bitch right in the head.' Like mother like daughter.

It isn't enough to say they will be missed or that hunters die all the time. They will be more than missed, they'll be honoured. They gave their lives to score one shot at Lucifer no matter how small, they're heroes.

* * *

As the blast goes off Sam swallows. They lost two good people back there. When Ellen offered to stay behind with her daughter Sam was against it but he knew it had to be. They were both going to die, he could at least let them die with their family.

Sam closes his eyes. He'll save his tears. They told them to take this chance, they gave them this one chance at the devil. They sent them off with one wish, don't miss.

After all they went through, all of the people they lost Sam is sure of it now. They are not going to miss. They're going to shoot that bastard right in the head and avenge everyone that has been taken up until now. They're going to kill that evil son-of-a–bitch and watch him burn.

* * *

Castiel remembered their last night on earth. Ellen had proposed a drinking contest and for once he didn't reject. Jo had been a good girl and went to get them more drinks after the first round. Ellen may have been human but she still put up a good fight. No mortal can ever hope to out-drink an angel. But it was fun. It really was just a way to untangle some of the nerves they had about their last night on earth. They both needed to relax and for once alcohol was the answer. For the first time ever in history, and only this one time, alcohol was the answer. The humans always thing it's the last resort for broken relationships but they've got it wrong, the only time alcohol is a must is for that night last night.

Castiel can feel their souls disappearing and knows that two friends are gone. He prays that God will wake up and take them into his loving embrace. He renews his efforts at getting out of the holyfire that Lucifer trapped him in. He has a plan.

* * *

In his home Bobby Singer sits in his wheelchair looking at the picture they had all taken together. Their last night on earth and the one memento that exists that the six of them were the only force against Lucifer and the apocalypse he now holds in his hand.

He had taken this picture saying he wanted something to remember those morons by. He now wishes he hadn't. He stands in his home with the boys behind him. The fire is burning. He takes one last look at the photo and casts it into the flames.

The three of them watch as the faces are slowly consumed by the fire. Two dead and one missing depletes their force by half. They started not even twenty-four hours ago with six people and in a matter of hours they're down to half with Lucifer, Death, and the entire population of hell against them.

This battle looks hopeless but they'll never give up, not until their last breaths and even their remains have been completely obliterated. They'll keep fighting the good fight until they're reduced to a little less than ash.

The End...

* * *

Sorry it sucks so bad but I really thought I had to write something like this. It's so sad!


End file.
